


Keyblades in Konosuba

by Actandread



Category: Kingdom Hearts, この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Harem, Keyblades, Multi, no yaoi, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actandread/pseuds/Actandread
Summary: Shinteru Asada has died and when he got sent to konosuba he took with him the power to summon all the keyblades from Kingdom Hearts, what Chaos will ensue with an extra party member to Kazuma's party? and why is he liked by the girls?





	Keyblades in Konosuba

Keyblade powers – Konosuba fanfic

it was a cold foggy morning, I had just bought Kingdom Hearts 3 and I couldn't wait to boot it up at home...after downloading everything as well as the day 1 patch...this is going to be painful, anyway it's safe to say I was pretty distracted so as I crossed the road I got hit by a truck!! I didnt even get to play KH3 as I was transported...to the afterlife.

“Huh?” I asked myself as I looked around, I was sat on a, rather comfortable, throne which was facing another one on top of a checker based floor. The world around me was a black void and a light fog hugged the floor as I heard footsteps behind me... “Shinteru Asada am I right?” A light voice asked as a soft finger tapped my shoulder to which I suddenly turned around to.  
Standing there was a woman in a short peach coloured dress with two angelic wings sprouting from her back on each respective side, not only that but her dress was complimented with her peach hair and light green eyes “Hi I'm Eris a goddess who'll guide you to the afterlife” Eris introduced herself.   
“Hi...wait did you say afterlife?” I asked as I gasped audibly.   
“Mhm you know how you accidentally walked in front of that truck?” Eris reminded me as I looked down.   
“Please don't bring it up again” I looked down embarrassed with a red face.   
“Oh sorry but hey it could be worse you could've died from shock thinking that you were ran over by a tractor, like the last guy” Eris giggled as I looked at her.   
“It's still embarrassing...so what did you mean by guiding me?” I asked as Eris took a seat on the other throne.   
“Well you've died so unfortunately I cant send you back to your old life but I can do one of three things,” Eris started as I listened closely “One, send you to heaven to live out your days as a spirit, two reincarnate you as a tiny body without your memories of your previous life or 3 reincarnate you” Eris explained as I tilted my head.   
“You said reincarnate twice” I pointed out.   
“Well this is different as you'll be sent to a world where a demon king is starting a war on all other races, you'll retain your memories and fight against the demon king.” Eris explained   
“No offence but I doubt I'd be useful I mean I'm just human after all” I explained as she giggled.   
“You're taking the whole dead thing lightly I see.”   
“I'm sorry but I've been provided with too much evidence is that bad?” I asked.   
“No it's kinda refreshing, but to reply to your statement earlier you won't be sent alone to this world, you can take one item or skill with you it could be a collection of weapons or maybe thunder magic for example” Eris explains as I remember Kingdom Hearts and I grin.   
“Do they have to exist in my old world? Can they be from fiction for example” I asked as Elis giggled.   
“Yes you CAN pick the ability to summon keyblades” Eris giggled.   
“Then I want the ability to summon every keybladee from Kingdom Hearts!” I grinned as a familiar black box appeared next to me.   
“In here are your keychains which you'll equip to your kingdom key to basically equip them, and like in Kingdom Hearts 3 you can equip 3 keyblades at one time”Eris explained as Sora's signiture Kingdom Key popped in my hand “I guess I'm ready to head to this new world!” I grinned as a blue circle surrounded me and the box.   
“When you get there meet up with a human named Kazuma as well as fellow goddess named Aqua they probably need your help” Eris said as I started falling...WAIT FALLING?!   
“AAAAAAGH!” I screamed as below me a huge explosion occurred.

-meanwhile- 

“HEELP!” Kazuma Sato screamed as he tried to kill the two frogs who were in the middle of eating Aqua the Goddess and Megumin the Arch-Wizard when suddenly from the sky a box fell on the toat which had megumin killing it instantly with Megumin completely, slimy but, unharmed.   
“What the...” kazuma said as I fell towards the toad and held out my kingdom key.   
“LET HER GO!” I shouted as I sliced the toad in half holding Aqua in my arms.   
“Who the...” Kazuma stuttered as Aqua opened her eyes to see me looking down at her.   
“You okay?” I asked smiling softly knowing she was now not getting digested.


End file.
